


Day Eighty-Two || Stubborn Old Mule

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [82]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When work is ticking you off, your boss is being stubborn, and you're just not having a good night...what better way to pass the time than go pay your local witch a visit? Not like Sasuke has anything better to do. Not like he WANTS to. He just...should. That's all.





	Day Eighty-Two || Stubborn Old Mule

_ Tch...stubborn old mule… _

Resisting the urge to grit his teeth (even the most subtle of gestures is hard to hide in a coven of vampires - their keen eyes miss little), Sasuke keeps up his typical facade until back in his car and pulling away from the Senator’s headquarters.

It’s then he lets loose a rare display of temper, smacking a hand against the steering wheel with a grunt.

Madara’s not  _ listening _ !

Though he seems to believe Sasuke’s tale about the witch, he’s done little of anything to show he’s taking such a concern seriously. At least he gave permission to use on-duty time to tail and monitor her, as well as the time of others to look into the old miko bloodlines to try and root out any other possible witches. But he himself hasn’t done a damn thing to give any indication he’s involved!

Scowling, Sasuke has to mind his foot on the pedal. He’s been too caught up with that harpy hybrid he discovered - and all by complete accident. His fascination with such things is...obnoxious, to say the least.

Sure, a Nightwalker as old as Madara has little to worry about. But he’s a Senator, damn it! He oversees and represents every one of their kind within Japan’s jurisdiction! He might attend the monthly gatherings, and the yearly one in London...but he’s been leaving more and more of his typical duties in the hands of his Enforcers. Those like Sasuke, his brother Itachi, and their cousin Shisui. His top officers that help toe the line between humans and  _ monsters _ .

...Sasuke hates that word. After all, he’s seen plenty of humans do monstrous things. As old-fashioned as it might be, he prefers the archaic terms: Nightwalkers and Daywalkers.

...and Twilightwalkers, as he’s just discovered recently.

For a while he drives rather aimlessly, mostly just using time to brood over what Madara’s done...or rather,  _ not _ done, as of late. Attacks from Nightwalkers - especially vampires - against humans has been on a slow but steady incline. And yet he seems so uninterested!

It’s so  _ infuriating! _

Long ago, Sasuke learned to take his job seriously. And at this point, he’s half-wishing the old bastard would just retire and let someone new take the seat.

Preferably someone like his brother. Itachi’s a model keeper of the mandates, and a great compromiser and strategist. There’s no one - in his (rather biased) opinion - more suited for the job.

But that’s the thing...Nightwalker Senators rarely retire. For most, the only incentive to remove themselves...is to  _ be removed _ .

And good luck killing Madara.

Not that Sasuke condones murder and assassinations. But he’s not stupid - he knows that’s largely how the Senate has worked since its founding. Look at those like London’s vampiric Senator! He founded the damn thing and  _ still _ serves!

Realizing he’s getting too worked up to drive, Sasuke takes a deep breath and pulls to a curb, dragging a hand down his face as the other continues to grip the wheel. 

He needs a vacation. But he also knows he’ll never consent to take one. Not with things as they are. Those like Sasuke are more necessary than ever now.

Besides, he knows if things get bad enough, Itachi will drag him away as he always does when he needs -  _ really  _ needs - a break.

For now, he decides to kill two birds with one stone: a few hours of his night taken easy, and checking up on his witchy woman.

... _ the _ witchy woman. He’s just...the only one keeping tabs on her at the moment. Sasuke doesn’t really...trust anyone else to do it.

He shoots her a text asking her where she is, turning off the engine in the interim. A few minutes pass before she replies.

Apparently she’s gone to a movie with a group of friends.

Ah, right...it’s Saturday night. Of course she’s out doing something.

Before he can ask where, she counters with,  _ Do you need to see me? _

His brows lift just a hair. Well,  _ no _ ...he doesn’t  _ need _ to. He just...should.

It’s been a few days. While it sounds like she’s safe, he just... _ should  _ make sure. He’s responsible like that.

And it’s not like anyone  _ else _ is taking this seriously…

_ No need, just checking in if you have a few minutes _

As it just so happens, just a few blocks away, Hinata checks her phone and receives said message. Thankfully the rest of her friends are too excited discussing the plot twist ending of the movie to notice she’s texting someone  _ other _ than one of them. Which...are her few and only friends.

It makes her snort softly. So it’s not necessary, per se...he’d just appreciate it. This guy sure is clingy...maybe she’s underestimated how important she and her powers are? Or maybe he’s just bored. Could be a slow few days for a monster police officer, so...he’s just twiddling his thumbs and checking up on his local human-not-human.

Or something like that.

_ Okay - meet you at that same coffee shop? I’m like 2 blocks away, could be there fast _

“Heyyy, whatcha doin’?”

Stiffening, Hinata looks up from her mobile, spying one of the girls looking back at her. “Oh, uh...c-checking in with a project partner.”

Lips purse...but thankfully don’t pester her further.

“Um...you guys head back, I’m gonna meet them. They’ve been grinding out a presentation off campus, so I’ll just...swing by and then head home.”

“You sure you’re okay walking alone?”

“They’ll go with me! Just gonna meet them there, then we’ll both go back.”

Everyone exchanges a look, and she instantly reads it.

“I’m  _ n-not _ going to get mugged again!”

“Okay, okay! We just worry, ne?” Text us when you’re leaving so we know you’re on your way, okay?”

For a moment, Hinata can’t help a stab of emotion - it’s not often she’s made to feel included, a bit of a black sheep in her group. “...I will. Thanks guys - see you later.”

Wanting to make good on her word, Hinata scurries to the shop in question, seeing a familiar dark car along the curb. Seems he beat her here - was he already nearby?

“Hey.”

Jumping a little bit as a voice greets her as soon as she opens the door, Hinata blinks. “H...hey. Everything all right?”

“Yeah, just out on patrol. Thought I’d check in. You good?”

“Um...yes? Nothing out of the ordinary’s happened lately...unless you count actually getting out of my d-dorm strange.”

To her surprise, that earns a small snort. “Well, at least you’re making things easy on me.”

“...you’re welcome?”

“Hn.”

Brow wilting as a silence grows, she asks, “Is...everything okay with  _ you _ …?”

“Me?”

“Yeah - you, um...you feel...stressed?”

“Is mind reading one of your special little powers?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

For a moment, Sasuke eyes her critically before sighing, glancing aside. “...my boss is being... _ irritating _ .”

“Oh...aren’t m-most bosses that way?”

“Maybe, but few hold as much power as this one, and he’s misusing it. Or rather, just...not using it when he should. But don’t worry about that - I’m...handling it.”

“Um...well, okay.” A pause. “...I know, um...you’re the one that’s supposed to be protecting  _ me _ , but...if I can help, then -”

“Trust me, there’s not much one little witch can do. At least, not anything that wouldn’t put you in an absurd amount of danger. And I’m not gonna do that.”

“...well, I meant more in a ‘you can talk to me if you need it’ kind of way, but...what else could I do?”

That earns another glance. “...like I said, nothing I’m willing to risk exposing you to. For now, I just...need you to keep low. Maybe let me know if anyone else in your family comes forward with powers like yours. Or if anyone Nightwalker bothers you.”

There’s a slight pout at that, but she nods. “...okay.”

...this isn’t killing as much time as he wants, nor is it helping to take his mind off Madara. “...well, you should get back. Want me to drive you?”

“Um…” Hinata bites her lip. “...I dunno? That...wasn’t exactly missed last time, and if it happens again -”

“Right, right...well I can’t let you walk back alone. I’ll take you close, but not up to the building. I can watch from there, make sure nothing happens.”

“Oh...okay.”

The ride back is mostly silent, and Sasuke pulls alongside another dorm before letting her get out. “Guess I’ll check in again later. And tell me if anything strange happens.”

“Okay...though I can’t help but hope it won’t.”

“You and me both.” Once she’s out, he slowly pulls around to make sure she makes it to the door, then takes his leave to actually patrol. For once...he can’t help but almost wish for trouble. Just to give him something to do.

...maybe he’ll talk to his brother later.

Itachi always knows what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, done with half an hour to spare until bedtime! GOLLY today was a long, tiring day...but hey, we're here!
> 
> More of the Nightwalkers crossover, which is turning into a mini-series within a series, haha! Sasuke, it seems, is starting to get lonely and actually miss his little tagalong...or rather, he's more hers, if anything. But at least Hinata doesn't seem to mind...so long as it doesn't get her back into the gossip circles.
> 
> She can't really explain being a witch and friends with a vampire, after all.
> 
> Anywho, that's all for tonight! Time to check comments and then head to bed. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
